Turn of the Tide
by Rowan Ashfire
Summary: Turn of the Tide is set when Harry is 26, they have been fighting the war for a decade and they have just created some new weapons that just might end this war, but one can only hope.
1. The New Decade

Hunter DuttonPage 88/14/2006

Turn of the Tide

I would do a prologue but then the chapters would be all out of sink and I don't know about you but I find it terribly confusing when fanfiction tells me I am reading say chapter five and the author tells me I am only reading chapter 4.

Oh in case you weren't sure I do not own anything in here accept for the stuff I own, like the plot the couple of original characters I've thrown in or will throw in and such. I am not making any money off of this, nor any money at all really but that is irrelevant.

So now that the tedious stuff is over lets get to the fun part—unless of course you scrolled right passed this in which case you aren't reading this so you already got the fun stuff, you sneaky person you.

Chapter 1: The New Decade

A man was pacing on the stage of what used to be an auditorium. 600 people were in the auditorium, all waiting for something. The people gathered here are strange to say the least, some are immaculately dressed, while others could be smelled before they could be seen.

The man on the stage was fairly tall; he had raven black hair and emerald eyes. He had three scars on his face; a lightning bolt on his forehead; a diagonal scar leading from his left eye to the center of his chin—just missing his nose; and a horizontal scar from his ear to his nose. He was dressed in all grey, his robes were a darker, colder grey, while the long-sleeve shirt below it was lighter, almost light, and his slacks were a gunmetal grey, darker than his outer robes.

"For ten years we have fought," he started, "for a decade we have been betrayed by those we thought were friends, we have buried family, and killed enemies. For all we have suffered we have still been losing. Every year that has passed we have lost more ground, more people, and more support." The audience were nodding there heads, and a tear or two could be seen traveling down some faces.

"But today things have changed; we now have the edge we didn't have before. This past decade we have been outnumbered, and only by sheer will—and one or two surprises our research team found—have we survived. But today, on the ten year mark we have come up with two new weapons that will help us win this war. For I promise you on everything I hold dear, that in another decade this war will be a story we tell our children, not something we still fight. We resorted to Muggle weapons to survive, giving us the surprise element we so desperately needed. But today, we have finally succeeded in merging the two technologies. Or scientists have worked day and night to come up with these inventions, our esteemed potions professor even blew himself out of his laboratory a time or two in the making of these." Several chuckles were heard from the audience, who were remembering the occasions when Snape had blown up the laboratory.

"Since I'm sure you are all impatient to see the new weapons I will get down to it. The first looks similar to the handguns we have been using, but the difference here is that while the basic firing mechanism is the same, the bullets are something new. Our research team has found a way—and don't ask me how I have no clue—to put curses in the bullets that go off on impact." He drew out a 9mm bullet from his pocket. The bottom looked much the same as most bullets, but the upper half was shining green, a sickly green that was the trade mark of the Avada Kadabra curse.

"For practical purposes we have only put two curses into these bullets, the killing curse, and the Reducto curse. Every one here will get six clips to start with, two 11 shot clips of the killing curse, two of the Reducto curse and two unfilled bullets which you can put curses of your own choosing in.. You will also get one Beretta 92SF that will fire these clips. The Reducto bullets will destroy a shield cast from all but the most powerful wizards and witches. The Avada bullet as I am told it is called will go through all known shields, just like the killing curse itself. The two main advantages of this weapon are that it takes no magical energy to use, as the firing is mechanic, and the curses are pre made. The bullets themselves should hold the curses for six moths before they loose any power. The biggest advantage is surprise, none of the death eaters will expect a bullet to explode and destroy their shield, much less go through it." Several murmurs of disbelief and awe rippled through the crowd.

"Before I move on to the second weapon I will give you an example so that when you have to fire it in battle, you will not be praying that it works. As I spoke of earlier the key threat to any rebellion is treachery, and two days ago one of our spies informed me of the name of the traitor that has killed—in one way or another—so many of us. Please Mr. Finnegan, come up here and join me in my demonstration. Seamus Finnegan froze, and in doing so killed himself, for by the time he went to reach for his wand in his robes five wands were pointed at him by the people who had been standing shoulder to shoulder with him mere seconds ago. Again Seamus hesitated, and a six foot wizard with muscles rippling on his bare shoulders who was dressed in a black robe with the sleeves cut off grabbed Seamus from behind and started to drag him to the stage.

"I didn't do anything! I'm innocent! I was framed!" Screamed Seamus with a lot of panic but no real belief. From the stage Harry murmured accio while focusing on any items Seamus might be carrying. Two portkeys, one button, a couple of vials, a wand, and a small communication orb flew towards Harry.

"Do you still wish to proclaim your innocence?" Asked Harry. Seamus, instead of answering started struggling against the iron grip of the man who was holding him. Presently Seamus was dragged to the stage, where Harry motioned for the man to let him go.

"Thank you Bart." Harry said, with a short nod. "Now Seamus, you have one chance and one chance only." Harry pulled out a Beretta 92SF from inside his cloak with his left hand, and then pulled out a clip with his right. He showed the clip to the audience and to Seamus, the first and only bullet that could be seen had a glowing green tip. Harry then pointed the gun at Seamus, the barrel was completely still even though Harry only held the gun with one hand.

"I am going to shoot you, but before I do that I am going to give back your wand, and then you will have a choice. You can try to curse me, in which case I will shoot you before you even get to aim your wand, or you can cast the Protego shield. Casting your shield is the only hope you have of living, and the hope is simple, that I am misinformed or lying, that a shield will block these Avada bullets." Having completed his speech Harry kicked Seamus' wand to him.

"I would pick up your wand very slowly if I were you Seamus." Harry cautioned, his voice, which had grown in its intensity and fervor during his speech, was now flat and toneless and his face showed no emotion. Even his emerald eyes were devoid of any trace of feeling. "Now you choose Death Eater" spat out Harry, forgoing Seamus' name for the euphuism that was considered a curse by all in the room—save perhaps Seamus himself.

"The Dark Lord will kill you all! Protego Maxima!" Shouted Seamus, with a triumphant grin on his face as a blue dome shield erected itself around him.

"We shall see, but you shall not." With these parting words Harry squeezed the trigger a bang erupted bouncing and echoing off the walls, and the gun gave a small jerk in Harry's hand. The bullet flew through Seamus' shield and hit him in the center of his chest. The bullet itself did hardly any damage and only caused Seamus to be pushed back a step, but the curse stored in the bullet ripped the life out of him before his surprise could even show on his chest.

"Now, does anyone have any doubts about the effectiveness of this new weapon?" No one moved, some were grinning at the poetic justice, some were frowning at the execution, while others were simply in awe at the new weapon. "Good, now onto the next one." As he was about to show of the second weapon a blonde haired, 5' 11'', overly pale, slim figured male of about 26 years of age stepped onto the podium and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yes, you are probably right." Harry said, and then he turned back to the audience. "Draco has suggested that since the new weapon is extremely hard to use, and will only be used by a small portion of you, I should not waste your time by explaining when you could be testing out your new weapons. So meeting adjourned, you can all head back to your rooms. Ten at a time will go to the firing range alphabetically from A to Z, there you will be given your guns and practice rounds; you will get you six clips when you leave. Oh, and in case you are wondering as soon as you use a clip—in training or in battle—go back to the research team for more rounds, and don't worry they have plenty rounds." As Harry finished and the audience started to drift out—with some grumblings over not being able to see the new weapon—Draco spoke.

"Will Special Ops Team Seven go to the official dining room to await further instructions?" While Draco phrased this as a request, all knew that it was an order. The special ops teem in question nodded their assent, and left the room. As soon as the audience was gone Harry spoke,

"I can feel your irritation from here Hermione." Harry said with a grin, while Hermione canceled her invisibility spell, with a frown on her face.

"You know how I feel about executions Harry." Hermione started, but before she could continue Harry cut her off.

"And you know how I feel about traitors; I'm not going to change until this war is over." Harry replied, a little bit of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Well I think the Asshole got what he deserved, and if Harry had told me before hand I would have tortured him before allowing Harry to shoot him" Draco cut in, grinning but deadly serious.

"Which might have had something to do with why I didn't, after all we don't want anyone thinking that the bullet passed through his shield because he was already weak." Harry commented mildly.

"Yes well you would Draco." Hermione said, clearly still upset.

"Do you blame me?" Draco asked, causing Hermione to lower her eyes and shake her head, acknowledging defeat.

"Well now that we have cleared that up perhaps we should go and tell the special ops team what they are about to sign up for." Harry said, a grin sliding back on his face as if it had never left. And with that the trio exited the auditorium leaving nothing but empty space…

TBC… 

Well that was fun, first Fanfic chapter ever, yet all I want to do is keep writing, odd that. Not that any of you will really care but I am a writer—meaning that I write a lot and beg other people to pay me for it—so if I happen to vanish from existence for a week or so that just means I either got an advance or an idea for a story that will hopefully get me an advance, in money that is. I think that is it, reviews are welcome and appreciated and I will personally respond to them all until I can no longer in which I will answer all that can and dutifully inform you of the ones I couldn't.

Drawing to a conclusion so long and thanks for all the fish that weren't thrown at me; I never thank people for throwing food at me, it only encourages them.

Created on 8/12/2006 10:27:00 a8/p8


	2. Special Ops Team Seven

Hunter DuttonPage 68/14/2006

Turn of the Tide

I'm back! Well, technically since I posted these at the same time I never left but I don't think you care about that. This is my second chapter ever of fanfiction—don't worry I'll get bored of this soon—so I'm still hyper, even if this story is kind of morbid in a funny way, or at least I hope so.

Anyway, moving on, I do not own anything here except the stuff I own, original characters, plot, new items—Avada bullets for example—and so on. I am not making any money off of this or anything else for that matter really, but that would be my problem

Well thanks for reading this, if indeed you are reading this, and let the story commence!

Whoops, I was just reminded that I should include a warning and a welcome, there very well may be a slash or two in this story, as with any relationship in this story—or at least any that my muse doesn't run away with—with be an aside to the overall plot, and as far as I know the slash won't be with any of the main main characters, but then again what do I know. So a fair warning, oh and as for the welcome, well I just thought I should let you know that I love flames just as much as I love reviews, they are just so entertaining. So no matter what you have to say about my story, or even me if you must, go right ahead at the very least I will get a good laugh. While I promise not to get mad I can not promise not to get even, after all you all know the saying about people who play with flame Now back to the reason were all here…

**Chapter 2: Special Ops Team Seven**

Harry, Draco and Hermione entered the official dining room—meaning the nicer one which is used primarily to impress new recruits rather than actually eating in it. Special Ops teams were the smallest groups of men who lived in the same hallway, ate at the same time, and basically new each other better than anyone else alive. The Special Ops Team Seven was actually the first team ever created but since they officially had seven people they decided to be called Team Seven. The three unofficial members of Team Seven were Harry, Draco, and Hermione, making the actual number of people ten, one less than all the other Special Ops Teams in the group. The rest of the team were sitting in the chairs in a row facing the three unofficial members. It would be a mild understatement to say that they were a little perturbed to find out that their mates had been holding out on them. The Team—minus the unofficial members—are as follows right to left; Neville Longbottum, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, and oddly enough Luna Lovegood. All of them had various reactions on their faces, Luna and Neville being the hardest to read and the Weasley's the easiest, but the emotion was the same, that of being highly annoyed. Harry decided to speak before the torrent of outbursts could spew forth.

"I know all of you are rather annoyed at the three of us," Here Harry paused as he received nods and even a "damn right" from the twins "So I will take a quick moment to explain to you why the people who I consider family were left out of a mere scientific achievement." Seeing that they were at least willing to listen Harry continued.

"There are several reasons why I didn't tell you, one being that your genuine surprise only lent credibility to the notion that you are just a normal Special Ops team. The second, and most important reason was that until today we did not know weather any of this would work, and we did not want to give you false hopes, we have had enough of those already." The rest of the team sans Hermione and Draco—who had helped him develop the weapons—seemed to except, if grudgingly his explanation.

"Now if you are all up for it I would like to retire to our training room where I will tell you about the actual technical makeup of the spell bullets, and do a show and tell on the other weapon. Oh and in case your wondering I was planning of showing off our newest weapon to the whole group but Draco was smart enough to point out that while we did catch one spy, that did not me we caught the only spy." The rest of the group nodded and they got up and left the dining hall.

The training room was a fairly simple room, it was about the size of a muggle American Football field, and the ceiling was about as high as a muggle basket ball court would have. The genius of the room was that it was spelled to regenerate any destroyed surfaces as soon as safely possible—this rule is broken when in dueling to make it more realistic, meaning that the damage is repaired after the duel is done. As the group walked in Harry walked to the middle of the room, and 'told' the room—which had been charmed to act similar to the now nonexistent room of requirement—(A/N in this story at least the room of requirement can only summon existing items it placed in storage, or create items using the magic of the person who is trying to create something; hence the reason why he couldn't just tell the room to give him the ultimate weapon. Unless of course he created the ultimate weapon and told the room to hold on to it for a little bit.) to summon some chairs and the new weapon. As the group sat down Harry began,

"I'll start with the tech specs of the spell bullets as that is a little easier to explain. The guns themselves are normal muggle guns—if a slight upgrade—that we have been using for the past six years The powder in the bullets and the firing mechanism of the bullets is also the same, however in the tips of the spell bullets we have put crystals, which is the best know holder for magic. After we got that far the rest was pretty easy, or at least doing the rest was easy once we could actually figure out what needed to be done. The Reducto curse was actually the easiest because it could release it's spell on the first object it hit and do the desired purpose. However the killing curse was difficult."

"You could say that again." Interrupted Draco,

"I know I could, any way since the crystals broke on impact we needed to find a way so that the curse would go through the shield, instead of trying to kill it, which is impossible in case you are wondering. Thanks to Hermione who suggested charming the rest of the bullet with a separate Avada which would be weaker—as we cast it on a metal instead of crystal—we stumbled upon the answer. Before the firing of the gun activates the spell the Avada curse is dormant inside the crystal, however once it is fired the spell moves to the out side of the crystal, thus making the curse not the crystal the first thing that hits the shield and anything else. This was the perfect solution and it saved unfortunate accidents of handling the bullets while still performing the desired function. Well I think that covered all, unless anyone has questions or anything to add?" At this Hermione, some things never do change, spoke up,

"For the record you can put pretty much any spell in the blank bullets just by firing at it, but remember that only a curse that will already go through a shield and is modified to move to the outside on firing, will bypass the protego and protego maxima shields." Hermione put in, bypassing the need to breath as she spoke calmly but quickly.

"Oh and as you all know a spell not only takes magic but it can be dodged, while I have yet to see any of our friends dodge bullets." Added Draco with a smile a Great White would be proud of."

"Right so moving on I'm sure you are all wondering why I am holding a wooden spear, well the truth is I'm not. Our second and best weapon we created was born to fruit in the discovery that you can transfer the powers of wand cores into other objects without loosing any power. A being, say a Phoenix has an incredible amount of magic in it that makes it actually able to amplify most curses that pass through their power. Hence the reason that Phoenix cores are generally the best in the are of raw power. However by moving the magic from the Phoenix tale to say a metal sword you can keep all the properties of the channel without actually having to build a wooden enclave around your core. So to make a long story short we have put multiple cores in three weapons so far. So getting back to the wooden spear, I took a radical—"

"And dangerous" interrupted Hermione, to which Harry shrugged and continued,

"Step in creating a sword with three cores—phoenix feather, dragon heartstring, and basilisk tooth—and sheathed it in an amplifying holly wood sheath with a wooden spear point, creating what I hope is the most powerful weapon in existence. To give you an example I tried to cast a tickling charm on a prisoner with it and it fried all of his nerves killing him instantly."

Draco smirked

Hermione frowned

Fred and George stared at each other in amazement

Bill gasped

Neville grinned

Blaise and Dean's eyes widened so much they looked like saucers

Luna, well Luna was busy looking at the ceiling

With a grin similar to Neville's Harry continued, "This in itself is actually fairly useless as I don't want to cast a reducto curse and kill everyone—myself included—in the resulting explosion, or at least it will be useless until the next time I see Tom. Now I know that the question on your minds is did we do anything besides create a larger strong wand, well let me show you the perks of using a sword instead of a wand." With a wave of his hand three practice dummies appeared behind Harry. Harry turned the short spear so that he was holding the butt of the spear with his right hand, and his left was placed a little higher than that. With a spin and a jerk Harry drew a thin, slightly curved—magic can do wonders after all—katana and swept it in a horizontal arc. However as he was doing the arc with the katana another thin red arc emitted from the blade and flew straight and the practice dummies. The red arc passed through the dummies and continued for another seven or eight feet before it disappeared. The group, minus Harry, Draco, and Hermione, stared at the three dummies as their heads fell of.

"Holy shit" said Blaise

"Awesome!" chorused the twins

"Useful" added Neville, while Bill and Dean were too dumbfounded to comment and nothing could surprise Luna.

"Well unless Harry wants to keep showing off, I think that is about it. Hermione and I already have our weapons so what we need you to do is go to the armory in Harry's closet at some point before we meet again tomorrow and pick out a weapon that you think best suits you. After some training we will do our best to help you build your perfect weapon and put in up to three wand cores in aforementioned weapon. Oh and don't expect to master this right away, with three wand cores it took both me and Hermione over a week to get to the point were we could regulate the power level of the curse at will." With nods and congratulations the members of Special Ops Seven started to leave the room for one place or another.

"Dean?" said Harry, causing Dean to look at him, "Could you hang back for a bit I want a word with you." Dean nodded and the rest of the group left. (A/N so tempted to leave a cliffy, but I'll be kind, it is only chapter two after all) As soon as everyone was gone and the door closed Dean started broadcasting his feelings of betrayal and rage when he found out Seamus was the traitor. He tried to broadcast how he and Seamus had drifted apart when Dean had joined the Special Ops Seven three years ago, but how he had never suspected anything. Harry was just beginning to feel Dean's shame and guilt for not seeing the treachery himself when Harry held up his hand.

"Stop," Harry half commanded, causing the broadcasting to suddenly cease, "I never did nor will I ever blame you for that, as loathe as I am to admit it he was good at his job and no one saw it coming. I didn't see Ron's, so don't berate yourself for not seeing his. You are family, and we have all made mistakes, if anything I have made the most, so go and let today only strengthen your resolve to rid the world of cowards such as Seamus." With that Harry left, not looking back, after all Harry had never been good at comforting people when they needed it…

Well there is chapter two, a little bit longer than the first. Next chapter there will be some more action as well as an explanation of Ron's treachery. Well thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter, I will post my comments on reviews—if I get any—next chapter as I posted these two at once I haven't gotten any reviews on this one so far.

Well good bye, good luck, review if you can, and this pyromaniac enjoys flames just in case you didn't read the first part so for those who wish to flame the little I have posted, well I'm ready and waiting .

Created on 8/12/2006 12:50:00 a8/p8


	3. More Revelations

Turn of the Tide

Well here it is again, chapter three. I know three people have read the first two chaps but know reviews, oh well such is life I suppose. And patience is most important of all; odds are my story hasn't been out there long enough yet for anybody to really read, so I won't take the lack of reviews to heart. For the record I will never delay a posting of a chapter because of lack of reviews, as I personally find it pointless to try and make people review.

But enough rambling from me, I must plow on, so let the words march on!

Chapter 3: More Revelations 

The SO7—short for Special Ops Seven—minus Harry were in the common room of shorts that linked everybody's room to the hallway. You had to go through that room to get to any of the SO7's rooms, including the three nonofficial members. The room was originally decorated to look like the four common rooms of Hogwarts mixed together but after a disastrous failure they decided to make it using tan and silver as the predominant color with mostly black leather furniture. The result was a room that was actually bigger than it looked, the black furniture and the 11 doors in one room was slightly disconcerting but everybody had gotten used to it. Harry had returned slightly before Dean but had retired to his room, telling everyone that he would up by dawn and they could peruse his armory/closet at will. When Dean came back Hermione cast several silencing and locking spells on the dorm and adopted a worried but determined look. Bill was the first to break the silence,

"What's wrong Hermione? Please don't tell us there are more surprises, I don't know if my heart can take it." Every one except for Hermione smiled or at least grinned at this.

"Actually I'm afraid there is, or at least it was a surprise to me. Before I start I want you to know that I don't know any of this with absolute certainty, but I myself am totally convinced." At this everyone started to worry, it was a rare occasion that Hermione didn't know anything for a fact, what was even more worrisome was that she would take such pains to tell everyone that she was unsure

"So what is it that you are not absolutely sure about that you want to tell us?" asked Blaise.

"I think Harry has been performing dark rituals without telling us." Hermione stated.

"What?" Said Bill and Dean simultaneously,

"Bullocks" Was Fred and George's contribution, while Luna pretty much ignored the entire thing, Neville just stared mildly, while Blaise seemed to be thinking and Draco was scowling.

"Hear me out," Said Hermione, "I think he has been using dark rituals because he has moved to a level (of power) that quite frankly scares me. He didn't tell you but I know that—with the exception of fighting Voldemort—Harry has absolutely no intention of using his sword or spear in battle. The fact is he doesn't need it, he can use his magic directly, and I'm not talking about wandless magic, I'm talking about jumping twenty feet in the air and putting your fist through iron doors." Hermione paused to breath, and tried to gauge the others reactions, unfortunately for her all the others had closed down their faces while trying to sort out the newest torrent of information.

"Have you talked with Harry about this yet?" Asked Draco

"Of course not, you know how he is about these things, plus it is our job to make sure he doesn't hurt himself, physically or mentally." Countered Hermione,

"Yes but don't you think that you might be wrong, or even if your right that he might have a good reason for doing these rituals."

"There is no excuse for using the dark arts, you all know how easy it is to be corrupted, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." Hermione said

"True, but I don't have absolute power Hermione, nor am I foolish enough to think that I can use Tom's own weapons against him and not replace him in the process, but thank you for believing me." Came Harry's voice from the ceiling of all places. Everybody stared as Harry dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of Hermione, who was starring at him with a mixture of surprise and horror in her face. Harry for his part was expressionless, except for his eyes, which had darkened into a forest green and looked well cold.

"Oh you are quite correct that I have been doing some 'dark' rituals, but I don't want to interrupt, why don't you tell them what you have learned while spying on me for the past week." As Harry spoke he started to move forwards, while Hermione for her part started to creep backwards.

"Harry I was just trying to do what was in your best interest."

"Best interest!" Harry hissed "You know you are beginning to sound like Dumbledore. We still haven't found him yet, you don't know where he is by any chance do you?" Harry lowered his voice so that it was almost a wisper, and as he spoke the very temperature of the room began to drop.

"How dare you accuse me of being like Dumbledore!" Hermione squeaked, thoroughly terrified of Harry, as waves of power rolled off him.

"How dare I? He put listing charms in my room, he charmed the portraits to tell him what I was doing, he even tried to get the house elves to spy on me. Does this sound familiar Hermione?" As he listed these 'crimes' Hermione had visible flinched, she tried to answer but he cut her off before she could.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't know, that I don't spend hours everyday making sure that none of our room's have any listening devices of any kind, even muggle? Do you really think I am that stupid?" Harry shook his head at Hermione and turned back to the rest of the group.

"I know that right now you are probably trying to think of what other secrets you don't know about, and I don't blame you." Harry started, trying to calm himself down.

"I did not tell all of you this for a number of reasons, one being that it is my own business, what I do with my life, we all have secrets. I do not hold it against you but I know that each and every one of you has secrets from me, and now you know that I do the same. I have not done this research by myself, nor am I the only one that has undergone it, the reason I didn't include the rest of you was that you have to have a certain mentality to successfully do these rituals. The rituals I have done are actual not technically dark, they are illegal of course, but by the strict definition as they only effect me they are not any darker than the pepper up potion, just more dangerous." Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"As I mentioned before I have not done this alone for two reasons, one being most of the rituals required at least two people, and due to the sheer amount of power I was trying to obtain is to much for one person. Of course I did not know exactly how much power I would be receiving, but as a precaution I had two other people with me to help absorb the power in case it proved too much. Another reason why I did not tell you about this is that, as I previously alluded to, only some people are capable of receiving and using power that does not come from within the." Here Harry paused as if he was trying to find the right words for the situation.

"The reason dark rituals are called dark is because to do them you need to have either a lust, or a great need for power. The reason Riddle and his predecessors can use these rituals so effectively is because they are addicted to power, therefore it is in turn addicted to them. None of us lust for power, in fact all of us here would give up our power for peace. This is why we shouldn't be able to successfully complete dark rituals. However Draco in his genius," Here Draco Smirked "Found out that you don't necessarily have to lust for power, you just have to believe that you must have it, that only you can do what needs to be done. I know that we have all done what is necessary to stay alive in this war, but all of you want to go home and live normal lives when this is over." Here Harry paused again, and his shoulders slumped a little.

"There are three exceptions however; Draco, Neville, and I are willing to give up any future, to end this war." Every one jumped up and started to talk at the same time, some were just stuttering in disbelief.

"Sit down and be silent." Harry yelled, lacing power in his voice, needless to say every on was seated and the room was quite.

"Now as I was saying, we may very well survive this war, but we will never be the same, the power that we hold will make it so that we will never fit in. We will never be able to have families, or work in offices; we will never be able to live in peace. It's a terrible thing to know that what we are fighting for, we will never be able to enjoy ourselves. However Draco, Neville and I are willing to give our dreams up so the ones we love can. Don't get me wrong, we know you would gladly do the same as we do, but the fact is that for you it is not as personal. Yes you have lost family and friends, but somewhere in each and every one of you, there is a piece that pities Tom, his Death Eaters, and his supporters, that would give them mercy if you could. This is what makes it so that you cannot do what we have done. Draco, Neville, and I have dedicated our lives to destroy Voldemort and all his followers, in every single person that shares his views. We will give them no mercy, we will kill them all. And because we are willing to do that, we have been given the power to do it." Every one was silent, and only now did they notice that Draco and Neville had moved from their positions so that they were standing besides Harry.

"Harry's right, you are all good people, and because of that you are unable to do what needs to be done." Added Draco

"What Draco means is that none of you have lost what we have lost, we have nothing to live for except the realization of our dreams and the death of our enemies. We are sorry that you will never be able to completely understand this, and we will understand if you wish to leave now, but know this, what we have done we have done for you. I hope that none of you ever doubt that you are the only family that we will ever have." After Neville finished his speech both Harry and Draco nodded, confirming that they agreed with Neville.

"Blimey, so are you guys trying to tell us were not needed?" Asked Fred

"Of course not, we cannot win this by ourselves, but at the same time this war will not be won without us." Responded Neville

"Well that's good" Said George

"So you guys have basically made yourself martyrs to the cause?" Asked Blaise

"Well I wouldn't put it that way, but fundamentally yes we have forgone our materialistic and earthly needs to transform ourselves into superior life forms to save your essences from damnation." Was Harry's comment, there was a pause, a waiting of baited breath, Neville snorted, and the room burst into laughter.

"Been at the dictionary again Harry" Bill asked, when he had recovered from his laughing fit.

"I couldn't sleep" Retorted Harry with a grin.

"Well I think it is time for us lowly life forms to sleep." Joked Blaise, and with that everyone, minus Harry and Hermione headed up to their respective rooms.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, unsure of how much trouble she had gotten herself into.

"I will never forget what you did Hermione, but I will forgive it this one time. Know that if you ever spy on me again I will wipe your mind clean and expel you from this team. You made a mistake, and you are allowed to, no one is perfect. However you need to learn that as smart as you are no one, not you not me not anyone has all the answers, and you dishonor me by thinking you can go behind my back for my own good." Hermione had tears running down her face.

"Sorry" she whispered

"Just don't do it again." He nodded, and left. He opened his door, and started walking up his stairs. He had spent many hours of research and actual work to charm these stairs so that while there where over a three hundred of them, he only had to climb about ten. Not that he was trying to get out of the actual work, but who wants to climb several hundred stairs just to get to bed. The reason for all the stairs was simple, the building the resided in was a castle, and Harry had chosen to put his room in one of the two towers, hence a lot of stairs. When Harry got to the top he opened the door and was only a little surprised to find Luna there.

"I have a question; do you superior life forms descend to sleep with us lower life forms?" Luna asked a playful and seductive smile on her face.

"Why of course, how could we hope to teach you poor mortals the meaning of bliss if we didn't?" He retorted, eying Luna up and down. She was lying on his bed, with moonlight streaming in through the four windows in his round room. Her nude body illuminated so that it seemed to glow a pale ivory. As Harry stalked forward towards the bed his clothes vanished.

"You take all the fun out of ripping the clothes off when you do that." Commented Luna,

"I like these clothes, I would prefer they stay in one piece." And with that he laid down in bed with her, sharing a deep, fiery kiss that carried a lot of emotion. There was lust, and even love, but not the kind of love that one shares with the person you are meant to be with. Then again how could there be, both of there soul mates had been killed in the war…

Sorry I didn't put any action into this one, I was planning on it but my muse wanted more background before I did, so mi aculpa, I promise to put at least one action packed scene in the next chapter. Oh and I promise I won't post again until I have at least a five thousand words, twenty five hundred is good, but I want to ascend to the five thousand level. Well that's it, review if you can and I'll post as soon as I can.


End file.
